Creciendo
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Su relación ha pasado por muchas etapas, conforme van creciendo... diferentes one-shots independientes. Cornelius/Franny. ¿Le dan una oportunidad?
1. 13 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Muuuuy bien. Hace años vi esta película en el cine y realmente la amé. No sé porque no he escrito nada sobre ella. Ayer vi una repetición en Disney Channel, donde lloré otra vez y me puse a buscar fics. Me decepcioné de que hubiera tan poquitos en español (aunque en inglés tampoco hay muchos que digamos) Tenía algunas ideas y decidí comenzar a escribir.

Por cierto, me presento. Soy Nefertari Queen y he andado por diferentes fandoms, probando de todo un poco. Este será mi primer fic de "Meet the Robinson" y por eso estoy realmente emocionada. Espero que mis ideas realcen una de mis película favoritas.

Tengo dos ideas. Este fic y otro más. Al otro todavía tengo que aclarar unos cuantos detalles, pero este ya tenía escritos varios capítulos y decidí publicarlo (no se pierde nada ¿verdad?) Con tooodas las historias en espera de actualizar, si me quieren matar, háganlo. Ahora si lo merezco.

Este fic es un Cornelius/Franny y serán diferentes one-shot no precisamente dependientes, que irán narrando la historia de esta pareja. No lo sé, me encanta. Es el matrimonio estable y lindo que quisiera algún día tener. Ojalá les guste.

Llamaré en todo el fic Cornelius, porque empieza después de que Lewis es adoptado.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>CRECIENDO<strong>

by

_**Nefertari Queen**_

* * *

><p><strong>13 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cornelius estaba sentado en su escritorio creando diferentes dibujos en unas hojas enfrente de él. Había pensando en una modificación para su máquina de sándwiches con crema de maní y jalea. La vez pasada que explotaron seguro fue por una mala calibración del aire que impulsaría las sustancias hacia la pistola. Nada que un poco de cálculo básico no puedan solucionar.

Borró unas líneas, hizo otras, borró una más y al final miró sus notas y fórmulas terminadas con orgullo. Se enderezó, la espalda le dolía, estirando los brazos, se puso de pie para caminar un poco alrededor de su enorme cuarto. Sus padres le habían dado la habitación más grande para que hiciera ahí sus inventos, y raramente salía.

Acostumbrarse a su nueva vida no le costó mucho, solo el cambio de nombre y tras cuatro meses respondiendo a "Cornelius" prácticamente había olvidado que alguna vez se llamó Lewis. Miró el reloj, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Pero había trabajado lo suficiente ese día y terminado todas las tareas de la escuela. Podría descansar un rato.

Bajó las escaleras y husmeó en la cocina. La ventaja de tener una madre científica era que raras veces te estaba atosigando, ella misma tenía sus ocupaciones. Y su padre que trabajaba en la universidad era abierto, comprensivo, y le daba su espacio. Bud y Lucille amaban a su hijo y sabían que era un buen muchacho, entregado a la ciencia, que además tenía buenos amigos. La confianza llegó para quedarse en esa linda familia.

Cornelius sacó de la alacena un paquete de galletas y se las comió rápidamente con un vaso de leche. Después, dejó un recado pegado en el refrigerador, solo por si sus papás llegaban temprano: "Fui a caminar al parque, llego para antes de la cena".

Se puso los tenis y salió. El aire estaba algo fresco, el sol no muy caliente y el cielo empezando a teñirse de naranja. Caminó por el parque un rato, aspirando el aroma del pasto, cuando pensó que no le vendría mal bromear un rato con alguien.

Primero pensó en Goob, llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin verlo. Los dos fueron adoptados casi al mismo tiempo y ahora Goob tenía una linda familia que lo apoyaba completamente en su sueño de ser beisbolista. Solo que los extenuantes entrenamientos y sus investigaciones personales los separaban cada vez más. Y hubiera ido a visitarlo, de no ser porque Goob estaba de viaje por toda la semana en un gran torneo estatal. Sus pensamientos le desearon lo mejor.

Al seguir caminando, viendo el cielo despejado, por un momento recordó esa gran aventura que tuvo medio año atrás. Nunca más volvió a ver a Wilbur, y conforme más tiempo pasaba le costaba más creer que todo fue real. Pero su paquidérmica memoria le decía que sí, lo vivió, y el recuerdo de ese hermoso futuro lo hacía más feliz día con día.

Fue bajando por las colinas del parque, y de repente, escuchó una música. Extrañado, caminó lentamente hacia donde provenía. Era una especie de Jazz, y Bluss… mientras más se acercó encontró el ritmo de la canción, uno que recordaba haber escuchado antes. Era la canción "Hit the Road, Jack*" en instrumental.

Había unos árboles y pasó entre ellos. Ahí, bajo la sombra, estaba esa niña delgada de coletas negras llamada Franny. El reproductor de música estaba alto y las ranas enfrente emitían extraños sonidos, parecidos a la melodía. Franny, por un momento concentrada en la canción, tarareó al ritmo de la canción:

_You're the meanest old woman that i ever have seen,_

_well i guess if you say so _

_i'll have to pack my things and go (that's right)_

Cornelius se quedó impresionado. Ella tenía una hermosa voz, a pesar de que cantaba muy bajito. Como la canción era de sus favoritas, no pudo evitar unirse a Franny en el estribillo.

_Hit the road jack and don'tcha come back_

_no more no more no more no more,_

_hit the road jack and don'tcha come back_

_no more_

Asustada por la repentina compañía, Franny dio un salto y volteó. Las ranas se alteraron, pero siguieron cantando como pudieron. La música continuaba mientras la chica le sonreía tímida al muchacho enfrente de ella.

—Hola…

—Hola…

Después de verse en la Feria de Ciencias, seis meses atrás, Cornelius nunca había vuelto a ver a Franny. Y la verdad no la extrañó. La conversación tan trivial que tuvieron desapareció pronto de su mente cuando su adopción y creciente fama acaparó casi toda su atención. Simplemente, Cornelius no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacer nuevos amigos.

No la volvió a ver y pensó que quizá se habría mudado. Aunque sabía que Franny era parte importante de su futuro, realmente no se sentía enamorado de ella. Cierto, la chica tenía sus ideales y convicciones firmes, cosa que respetaba. Pero era incapaz de verla más allá de una amiga.

¿Era quizá eso su matrimonio en el futuro? ¿Una amistad? No. Recordaba bien a su ser futuro abrazando con mucho cariño a su esposa. Ese no era cariño fraternal o de amigos. Era un romance ¿Por qué no podía sentir eso por Franny?

Quizá se estaba forzando demasiado. Si le daba tiempo a las cosas, puede que pasaran como deberían pasar.

—Ah… cantas muy bien—le dijo, para romper el silencio.

Franny se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Gracias… tú no lo haces nada mal.

La canción terminó y empezó otra, también de Ray Charles* "Bye Bye Love" las ranas inmediatamente cambiaron el ritmo de sus ruidos a uno acorde a la nueva melodía. Cornelius dio un paso inclinándose sobre ellas.

—Van mejorando ¿Verdad?

—Algo, sí—repuso—Pero solo pueden cantar Jazz.

—Genial, me encanta el jazz.

—¿Si? Muchos amigos lo odian. Dicen que es música de viejos.

—Pues tus amigos serán los viejos. El jazz es inmortal.

Franny río. La chica era simpática, pero algo insegura. Ella no olvidaba la manera en que Cornelius lo miró fijamente en la Feria, con una sonrisa, diciendo "Tienes toda la razón" ¡Por fin! Aunque sea una persona. Pero alguien confiaba en ella y de verdad estaba de acuerdo con su teoría.

—Me tengo que ir—le dijo, notando que anochecía—Nos vemos otro día ¿Te parece?

—Sí… después.

—Adiós Franny.

—¡Adiós, Cornelius!

Ella se despidió agitando su mano, viéndolo partir. Había sido una linda sorpresa encontrarse con él. Era ya tarde, su madre se preocuparía. Guardó las ranas en la caja y apagó el reproductor de música, se fue tranquilamente a su casa tarareando.

Cornelius llegó a su casa en menos de diez minutos, y sus padres ya estaban ahí. Le saludaron efusivamente y su mamá sirvió la cena. En la mesa, contaron todo lo que hicieron en el día. Les dijo sobre las modificaciones a su invento de sándwiches y una nueva idea para el robot que estaba construyendo. Lucille les narró sobre cómo los parches de cafeína tuvieron muy buen efecto en el mercado y Bob sobre sus alumnos, tan jóvenes y divertidos, con sus extrañas preguntas.

Ya más noche, se durmió.

* * *

><p>*Ray Charles Robinson: fue uno de los compositores de Jazz y Blus más importantes en . En este capítulo los fragmentos de la canción corresponden a su éxito "Hit the road Jack"<p>

Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo fue más inocente, tranquilo, y es que los dos tienen apenas trece años. No piensan realmente en el amor o el noviazgo, y son más las dudas y sus propias metas lo que van definiendo. Conforme avance la trama, que cumplan más edad, los problemas serán diferentes.

¿Les gustó? espero que sí ¿Me dejarían un lindo comentario? ya saben, para ir mejorando. :)

chao!


	2. 15 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡holaaaa! la verdad, no me esperaba comentarios ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, las alertas y los favoritos! me han llenado de muchas más ganas para continuar con esta historia.

Comentarios:

kerolunatica: mil gracias, ojalá otros autores se animen también a escribir. Por cierto, estoy empezando a leer tu fic y me está gustando. Haber si puedo terminarlo esta noche :)

Marianita-chan: saber que cuento con tu apoyo y posible admiración me hizo sentirme como alguien... no lo sé... me removió varias cosas adentro. No es algo que se lee todos lo días. Muchísimas gracias, me alegra saber que te gustan mis historias y además mi manera de escribir. Por personas como tú, es que todavía sigo creyendo que podría ser buena escritora. Mil gracias por tus ánimos.

enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>15 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Cornelius estaba ansioso. Por su excelente promedio y destacado IQ se graduaría de la universidad ¡Impresionante! Sabía que llegaría alto, pero no tanto. Sería el más joven de toda la graduación y el que, además, diría el discurso de agradecimiento y despedida. Sus padres estaban fascinados e ilusionados, arreglándose esmeradamente para la ocasión.

Él estaba en su recámara acomodándose el moño del traje. Lo había escogido su madre, era negro, elegante, realmente acorde a la ocasión. Encima de puso la sotana y llevó el gorro en sus manos. Impaciente, bajó hacia el auto, donde se recargó para esperar a sus padres.

La calle donde vivían no estaba muy transitada. Ya que la casa fue te antaño un observatorio, las colonias estaban a varios metros de distancia y no tenían vecinos en el sentido estricto de la palabra (nadie vivía a su lado). Por eso, ver a gente pasar era extraño. A menos que tomaran la calle para subir la colina y descender hacia el campus universitario (Bud se beneficiaba mucho viviendo tan cerca de su trabajo).

Los autos iban pasando rápidamente, llevando más familias de otros universitarios ansiosos por la ceremonia. Ni por asomo Cornelius esperaba encontrarse con una muchacha delgada, de cabello negro y liso cayendo por su espalda, lindamente vestida y caminando con una sonrisa.

—¿Cornelius?—lo llamó—¿Eres tú?

Él volteó. Le pareció ligeramente conocida. Tras verla unos segundos, analizando sus facciones y sus ojos castaños, descubrió quién era:

—¡Ah, Franny!

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla, el típico saludo de los jóvenes.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.—dijo ella—Ha pasado tanto… ¿Dos, tres años? No recuerdo bien.

—Sí, dos años. No te volví a ver en el parque.

—Me mudé.—admitió con un dejo de culpa—Ahora voy a otro. Aunque hay algunas quejas de deportistas que seguro me mandaran a practicar en mi casa.

No sonaba molesta, más bien divertida, y el humor hizo que Cornelius riera un poco. Había cambiado en ese tiempo. Era más alta, y desarrollada que antes. La linda diadema, a juego con su coqueto vestido de falda holgada con discretos tacones. Ya no era una niña, era una adolescente, con unas cuantas espinillas en sus mejillas y pecas alrededor de su nariz.

Franny miró la sotana.

—¿Te gradúas?

—Sí… tomé unos cursos adelantados y… los adelanté aún más.

—Niño genio, yo sigo en la secundaria y apenas puedo con mi tarea de química.

—¿Ah si? Creí que te gustaba la ciencia.

—Biología, no química ni física.

Bien, eso no lo sabía.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la Universidad. Me quedé dormida y tuve que venir a pie, mis padres deben estar esperándome. Hoy se gradúa mi hermano mayor, Gastón.

—No lo conozco…

—No me sorprende. Él estudia en Ciencias Sociales…

—Ah…

—¡Hijo ya estamos listos!

Lucille salió con una sonrisa encantadora y luciendo un conjunto moderno color rojo. Bud atrás cerró la puerta con llave y dio brincos hacia el auto. Lucille se detuvo, mirando a Franny.

—Hola querida—la saludó con una sonrisa—¿Eres amiga de mi hijo?

—Podría decirse…

—Mamá, ella es Franny Framagucci, una amiga de la escuela.

Lucille le tendió la mano y Franny la aceptó gustosa. Después del típico apretón, la mujer se inclinó para besarle la mejilla. Tal gesto de confianza hizo que la chica se sorprendiera, pero sintiera extrañamente cómoda.

—¡Mucho gusto! ¿Vas a la universidad? ¡Podemos llevarte!

—Ah si, voy por mi hermano pero ¿No será mucha molestia?

—¿Molestia?—habló Bud desde el asiento de conductor—¡Claro que no! ¡Sube! Anda Cornelius ábrele la puerta, muestra tus modales.

Cornelius musitó un "lo siento" y Franny asintió. Le abrió la puerta de los asientos traseros, ella se deslizó con gracia y Cornelius se sentó a su lado. Cada uno estaba en el otro extremo, por las ventanas, realmente incómodos. No se habían visto en dos años enteros y no sabían cuántas cosas cambiaron desde que fueron niños.

—¿Y dónde estudias, Franny?—preguntó Lucille a la muchachita.

—En la Secundaria Franklin G. Fourther. Al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Sí la conozco ¡Encantadora escuela! ¿Te gusta la música, verdad?

Efectivamente, la escuela tenía un enfoque musical impresionante. Aunque eso no evitaba que Franny viera sus demás materias normales, las optativas y clases particulares consistían en la enseñanza de partituras y perfeccionamiento al tocar instrumentos.

—Me fascina.

—Franny tiene una interesante teoría, mamá—intervino Cornelius, haciendo que la chica lo viera amenazadoramente para silenciarlo—Ella dice que las ranas tienen más talento musical que las personas y entrena un grupo para probarlo.

Franny se encogió. Muchas otras personas, maestros suyos incluso, se habían burlado de ella por eso. Y temía que los padres de Cornelius lo hicieran. Pero Bud volteó un segundo ansioso y repuso:

—¿De verdad? ¡Que interesante! Deberé escuchar tus ranas un día de estos.

—No cantan más que Jazz—dijo, tímida—Y realmente, no he avanzado mucho con mis investigaciones.

A Cornelius le dio algo de sentimiento verla tan tímida e insegura sobre sus trabajos científicos. Lucille también lo notó y le sonrió animosa.

—El Jazz es el alma del sur y yo soy sureña. Estoy segura que tus ranas se escuchan mucho mejor que ese intento patético que es el Jazz rock.

Franny rio de buena gana, al igual que Lucille. La Familia Robinson era realmente buena, demasiado amena y sencilla para creer que eran genios millonarios repletos de influencias. Siguieron charlando de otras cosas.

Conforme Franny hablaba, Cornelius la observaba. Era una chica entusiasta, y llena de ideales. Le recordó a él mismo con esos diarios llenos de ideas e inventos en espera de poderse desarrollar. La idea de las ranas cantantes podía sonar tan descabellada como unos tubos que usan la succión del aire para transportar de manera segura a las personas. Nada podía descartarse.

Y la pasión con la que hablaba de ello le hizo enamorarse del mismo proyecto. Usaría tiempo libre para llevar una investigación por su cuenta.

Llegaron a la universidad, se estacionaron en el exclusivo del profesor Bud y bajaron. El foro estaba decorado de una manera elegantemente alegre. Cornelius se despidió para irse con los demás estudiantes. Franny encontró a sus padres, había asientos al lado de ellos donde se colocaron los señores Robinson.

Los Framagucci y los Robinson llevaron una charla tan amistosa que Franny quedó gratamente sorprendida. Guardaron silencio ante el inicio de la celebración y aplaudieron a los mencionados.

Iban pasando los estudiantes con sus sotanas y recogían los diplomas sonriendo. Franny se puso de pie y aplaudió con sus padres cuando vio a Gastón salir y agarrar el diploma orgulloso. Tomó asiento, esperando a que la ceremonia terminara. Salió al fin Cornelius. Motivada por un extraño sentimiento, Franny se puso de pie con los señores Robinson aplaudiendo vehementemente y extasiada. Cornelius agarró su diploma y dirigió al podio. Le tocaba dar el discurso.

Fue tan breve, conciso y motivador, que la hizo llorar.

—Hoy terminamos un escalón. Mañana empezaremos otro. Y después uno más. Iremos ascendiendo de manera constante, siguiendo el flujo del río de las innovaciones. Compañeros, solo tengo una cosa que decirles: caminen hacia el futuro.

Todos se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo y gritando. Los graduados, tradicionalmente, lanzaron hacia el cielo los gorros y dieron gritos de júbilo. Eran profesionistas.

Y Franny, extrañamente, se sintió una más en la celebración. Aquella frase quedaría marcada en su corazón por el resto de su vida: camina hacia el futuro.

* * *

><p>Muy bien, Cornelius ya se graduó y los sentimientos empiezan a nacer en esta linda pareja. Los capítulos irán siendo más largos y complejos conforme más cosas tengan que ir enfrentando. Verán que no será un cuento color de rosa, tendrán sus pruebas, como cualquier pareja que termina siendo un matrimonio lindo y estable.<p>

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que comentaron y me siguen animando para que termine éste y más proyectos de "Meet the Robinsons" a ustedes va completamente dedicado éste capítulo.

Ah, y perdonen si la escena de la graduación no es muy realista. Por azares del destino no he tenido una graduación propia y me basé en las que he visto en las películas. Espero me perdonen por ésta falta, los siguientes capítulos serán mejor investigados, lo prometo.

Mil gracias por leer.

chao!


	3. 16 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Un capítulo más! Sigo impresionada por todos sus lindos comentarios. No saben cuánto me animan a seguir escribiendo xD Este es un capítulo más largo que los dos anteriores, y es una idea que lleva mucho en mi mente. Tenía pensado hacer todo un fic sobre este capítulo, pero mejor lo agregué a la historia. Haber si les gusta:

Comentarios:

Marianita Chan: Comprendo tu estrés. Me falta una semana aún para la escuela y no quiero pensar en eso, voy bastante atrasada y si no me apuro perderé muchos puntos. Pero dejemos eso de lado ¿no? relajémonos aquí. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, y por todo el apoyo que me has dado en estos fics :)

Fanofsaiyanprince: por supuesto que la seguiré, me alegro de que te guste tanto.

Kerolunatica: esa opinción tuya me halagó demasiado. La verdad no había pensado mucho en eso, pero ahora que lo mencionas, para que fuera Precuela debería agregar a más personajes y ¿porqué no? es una buena idea xD Por cierto, de tu fic llegué a la parte donde escapa el reo, antiguo compañero de Cornelius. Esto no me huele nada bien... ¡seguiré leyendo! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>16 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

_—¡Franny! ¡Franny!_

Ella tuvo que despegar un poco el auricular de su celular, a pesar de eso los gritos todavía se escuchaban. Miró a sus amigas con una sonrisa de disculpa y caminó hacia la esquina de las gradas.

—¿Qué pasa, Cornelius? Estoy en pleno partido.

Como una manera de callar a su madre y sus incansables monólogos de "debes ser más femenina" ganándose con ello puntos extra en clase de educación física, Franny decidió entrar en el equipo de Animadoras. Como la karateka que era tenía excelente condición física y elasticidad, por lo que aprenderse las rutinas (música) no le costó nada. Tan buena era que en menos de un mes fue elegida capitana de porristas.

_—Lo sé, pero ¡Tenías razón!_

—Siempre la tengo.—respondió con orgullo—Ahora ¿en qué la tuve?

_—Sobre las ranas._

—¿Mm?

_—Las ranas sí tienen más talento musical que las personas._

—¡Señorita Fabunicci, más le vale estar aquí inmediatamente!

Ella volteó encontrándose con el entrenador muy molesto. La gente gritaba animada y el partido empezaría en cuestión de segundos.

—Te veo en tu casa cuando termine ¿Bien?

_—¡Termina pronto!_

—Nos vemos.

Colgó, sin darle tiempo de responder. Bajó corriendo las gradas y se colocó al frente de sus compañeras. La ausencia de la luz apagó a los presentes y los focos dirigidos a ellas, sumados a la música, hizo empezar la coreografía.

.

.

—Hola señora Robinson—saludó Franny. Llevaba aún su uniforme de animadora y el cabello suelto—¿Está Cornelius?

Lucille le dedicó una sonrisa y abrió completamente la puerta de la entrada.

—Adelante cariño, pasa. Está en su recámara, como siempre.

—Muchas gracias señora Robinson—Franny entró, con la casualidad y confianza de una persona que llevaba mucho tiempo en esa casa. Lucille la detuvo.

—¿Podrías llevarle esta bandeja con bocadillos? Son para los dos. Creo que no ha comido en todo el día, está muy concentrado en su nuevo proyecto.

—Claro.

Franny sostuvo la plateada bandeja con panecillos dulces, emparedados, galletas y dos jugos.

—Y, tesoro. Aún no soy tan vieja. Por favor dime Lucille ¿Bien?

—¿Lucille?

La educación de Franny prácticamente le impedía llamar a una persona mayor por su primer nombre. Pero ahí estaba, esa encantadora mujer que conocía desde hace tiempo y con la cual llevaba ocasionales charlas interesantes.

—Por favor pequeña.

—Como usted diga, Lucille.

Franny sonrió y subió las escaleras con cuidado de que no se le cayera nada de la bandeja. Conocía muy bien la casa, producto de casi un año visitándola prácticamente a diario. Lucille, con su carita de satisfacción, fue a la sala y tomó asiento en el sillón al lado de su esposo. Retomó la lectura de su novela.

—¿Era Franny, corazón?—preguntó Bob.

—Sí mi cielo—repuso—Esa muchachita me agrada tanto. Creo que es especial.

—A mi también me da esa impresión.

La pareja siguió con sus propias actividades, ajenas a la discusión que se estaba llevando en la habitación de arriba.

.

.

Franny entró a la alcoba de Cornelius y subió las escaleras hacia donde estaba el llamado laboratorio personal de él. En la mesita dejó la bandeja cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido. Cornelius estaba concentrado viendo unas muestras en un microscopio. Ella se acercó por detrás.

—Bien—dijo—¿Qué me querías decir?

Cornelius se sobresaltó al escucharla y volteó, sonriéndole. Le besó la mejilla, tal y como acostumbraba de saludo. Su rostro estaba iluminado, a causa de su proyecto.

—¡Tenías toda la razón!

—¿Y eso es nuevo?

—Sobre las ranas, Franny.

Ella se mostró confundida. Cornelius agarró una libreta con esquemas de diferentes ADN y se los mostró.

—Mira, en ese preciso gen—señaló—Es propenso a la mutación por estímulo. Y genera un desarrollo musical impresionante. Genera una sustancia muy parecida a la de nuestro cerebro cuando escucha o compone música.

—¿Me estás diciendo que científicamente es posible desarrollar ranas con la capacidad de cantar?

—Bailar, componer y tocar instrumentos—agregó Cornelius.—¡Tenías toda la razón!

El entusiasmo de Franny era inmenso ¡Finalmente, sus teorías estaban respaldadas por una investigación científica! ¡Al fin podría callar la boca a todos esos que se burlaron de ella en la escuela!

—¡Esto es emocionante!

Estrechó el cuaderno con bocetos contra su pecho y dio pequeños saltitos. Cornelius, feliz de verla tan contenta, sacó un tubo de ensaño. Tenía una sustancia color verde intenso, casi negro.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una segregación especial. Como un estimulante. Hará que las ranas desarrollen esa capacidad en menos de dos segundos.

De repente, el entusiasmo de Franny desapareció. La sonrisa remplazada por una línea dura en sus labios hizo que Cornelius quedara muy confundido ¿Por qué no estaba feliz? Le estaba dando todo lo que ella siempre deseo.

—¿Pretendes quitarme esto?—dijo ella.

—¿Quitarte?

—Cornelius, tienes demasiado éxito por ti mismo ¿No puedes dejarme esto a mí?

Ahora estaba enojada. Dejó la libreta bruscamente en el escritorio y se dio la media vuelta, cruzándose de brazos. Trataba de controlarse, pero las palabras del chico no ayudaban en nada.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Es esto, Franny, por lo que toda tu vida has trabajado! Con esto podrás callarle la boca a quienes se mofaron de ti ¿no es lo que quisiste siempre? ¡Lo hice solo por ti!

—No te hubieras molestado.

Enfurecido, Cornelius dejó el tubo de ensayo en el escritorio.

—¡Si me tomé horas y horas de trabajo fue precisamente para ayudarte! ¿Qué, eres tan orgullosa que no puedes aceptar mi ayuda?

—¡No es orgullo, tonto!—lo miró enfurecida—No es eso lo que me molesta.

—¿Entonces?

—Qué ¡Esto es mío!—gritó, agarrando una rana de peluche que reposaba entre los muebles—Este trabajo, esta teoría YO fui la que trabajé por años ¡No puedes quitarme el crédito! ¡Ni mis sueños, ni mis trabajos!

Rompió en llanto. La combinación de enojo con hormonas no es precisamente buena. Franny bajó las escaleras rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Cornelius iba detrás de ella, llamándola, pero no respondía. En la sala, los señores Robinson miraban conmocionados a la chica que daba casi saltos para salir.

—Lo lamento Bud, Lucille—se disculpó—Simplemente… estallé. Perdonen.

Sollozó y salió de la casa. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo.

—Espera ¡Franny!

Lucille trató de detenerla, no pudo. La muchacha lloraba bastante y no se percató ni de que le hablaban, ni de que en el cielo estaban cayendo mil truenos. Simplemente caminó desesperada y desilusionada hacia su casa.

Lucille subió hasta la alcoba de su hijo y lo encontró recargado en el escritorio, viendo los bocetos del ADN y la solución en el tubo de ensayo. No la comprendía. Miró a su enfurecida madre y supo que estaba en grandes problemas.

—¿Qué le hiciste a la pobre de Franny?

—Nada—repuso—Le di la llave del éxito y ella la rechazo como si hubiera sido la mayor ofensa.

Se cruzó de brazos con enfado.

—¿Le diste la qué?

—Mira mamá ¡Mira!.—le mostró los resultados de todos sus experimentos—Aquí esta la muestra. Con este suero Franny podría callar a todos esos idiotas que se burlaron de ella y convertirse en la investigadora y concertista que siempre deseo.

Lucille sostuvo la libreta en sus manos y comprendió lo que su hijo decía. Por el enfado con el que hablaba, comenzó a percatarse del sentido de la discusión que los dos jóvenes tuvieron. Era una batalla de genios. Tuvo muchas como esas con su esposo antes y después del matrimonio.

—Y ella lo rechaza, así nada más, y para colmo se ofende de que trate de ayudarla ¡no tiene sentido!

Lucille sonrió maternalmente colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Cariño ¿No has pensado que ella quiere llegar a esta conclusión sola?

—Pero ¿Por qué no deja que la ayude?

—¿Por qué no me dejas participar en tus proyectos?

Pensó un momento. No necesito mucho para llegar a la respuesta.

—Por que… es mío. Debo demostrarme a mí mismo… que puedo.

—¿Franny no sentiría algo parecido?

Bajó la cabeza. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que nunca pensó en lo que Franny sentiría. Por inercia, cualquiera se siente feliz de que le acorten el camino. Pero ella no. Como él tampoco. A los dos les gustaba ir escalando piedra por piedra, tropezándose, raspándose, deslizándose, pero llegando eventualmente a la cima. Por sus propios méritos.

Y claro que aceptarían ayuda, pero solo cuando fuera necesario. Y no era éste el caso. Por la ventana, Cornelius pudo ver que empezaba a llover con fuerza. Franny había llegado caminando. Inmediatamente salió y cogió las llaves del auto, Lucille supo qué iba a hacer. Su hijo estaba creciendo tan rápido… y cada día se sentía más orgullosa de él.

.

.

La lluvia simplemente cayó hacia la tierra como la gravedad lo manda. Franny corría y pudo detenerse bajo la copa de un árbol, temblaba un poco y estaba empapada. Las pocas gotas de agua que caían de entre las hojas apenas y las podía sentir. Las luces de la calle estaban prendidas, al menos los autos que pasen la verían. El celular estaba tan mojado como ella y el que no prendiera realmente no le sorprendió.

Su madre le dijo que saliera con un paraguas ¿E hizo caso? ¡No! Eh ahí las consecuencias. Su padre la llamo para preguntarle si iba por ella, respondió que regresaría con unas amigas. Todo para ir a la casa de Cornelius.

¡Cornelius! Su reacción fue ligeramente exagerada… vale, muy exagerada. Pero de verdad tenía sus razones. Las ranas cantantes eran un proyecto suyo. Solamente suyo. Y aunque aceptaba la ayuda era muy diferente a que Cornelius adoptara la hipótesis como suya.

Estaba cerca de la ciudad, mojada. Pensó que a lo mejor llevar todo el camino a casa caminando no sería tan mala idea. Después de todo, la avenida era poco transitada. Apenas se decidió a salir de la protección del árbol, vio dos luces a lo lejos que se intensificaban hasta hacerse nítidas mientras más se acercaban ¡Un auto!

Alzó la mano, haciendo señales para que se detuviera. Cuando estuvo más cerca y lo reconoció quiso la tierra la tragara. Era el Volvo de Cornelius. Se estacionó lo más cerca posible de ella, subiendo la banqueta, y abrió la puerta del copiloto. Desde su asiento atrás del volante le habló:

—Sube Fran.

Ella se encogió, abrazándose a sí misma y negó dos veces.

—No.

—Vamos, no seas terca. Te llevaré a tu casa.

—No.

Dio la media vuelta, asomándose para ver si otro auto pasaba por la calle. Si, actuaba como una total inmadura pero ¡Vamos! Tenía dieciséis años ¿se podía esperar algo más de una adolescente ahogada en hormonas?

Cornelius resopló y él mismo bajó del auto. No llevaba paraguas y si lo tenía se le olvidó. Sintió la fría agua golpear su cuerpo, causándole escalofríos. Se quitó los empañados anteojos y anduvo semi-ciego hasta llegar ante Franny. Ella no se esperaba que bajara del coche y menos que se pusiera enfrente de ella con una expresión firme.

—Franny, lo siento—le dijo—No fue mi intención ofenderte de ninguna forma.

—No me ofendiste Cornelius… me… me hiciste sentir…

—¿Desplazada?

—No es la palabra, pero se asemeja.

—Solamente quería ayudarte.

—Lo sé. Pero ¿no podrías dejarme esta investigación a mí? Tienes un cúmulo de proyectos en los cuales trabajar.

—Sí…en eso tienes toda la razón. Otra vez, discúlpame.

—Ya no importa.

—¿Me dejarías llevarte a tu casa?

Miró el auto.

—Lo empaparé.

—Yo también.

Rió un poco.

—Bueno, pero solo esta vez.

Perdería la cuenta de cuántas veces, después de esa ocasión, la llevó a casa en su auto.

* * *

><p>¿Les gustó?<p>

Las cosas van poniéndose más... íntimas entre ellos. Espero de verdad hayan disfrutado al leer esto. Por cierto, publiqué una historia nueva, también de "Meet The Robinsons" llamada "Interview" no sé si les guste, pero si pasan por ahí y la leen me dejan un comentario ¿si? solo para saber qué opinan de la historia. Es muy diferente a esta.

Me despido, mil gracias por leer.

chao!


	4. 17 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

****¡Holaaa a todos de nuevo! estoy plenamente consciente de que me tardado mucho en actulizar, pero bueno ¡Este es un capítulo más largo! hace poco fui a una fiesta y de ahí salió xD espero que les guste.

Comentarios:

Marianita-Chan: me alegro mucho de que, además que te agrade la historia, te relaje, porque comprendo perfectamente que los exámenes son estrés sobre estrés por estrés al cuadrado jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando :)

Fanofsaiyanprince: Te deseo las mayores de las suertes y, afortunadamente, no salí tan baja como esperaba pero debo aumentar como sea un poco mi promedio. Lamento haberme tardado taanto en estas actualizaciones, pero espero seguir con un ritmo frecuente a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>17 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

—¿Estás seguro de que me veo bien?

Franny se analizó en el espejo por quinta vez en ese día. Su hermano Art replicó, dejándose caer sobre la cama con exasperación. Quería a su hermana, pero a veces esa perfección femenina por los vestidos y la apariencia acababan con su paciencia.

—Sí, Franny. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias—replicó áspera—Si no querías ayudarme no lo hubieras hecho.

El musculoso chico se puso de pie y miró a su hermana de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía ayer cuando sus padres llegaron del hospital con un bulto lloroso envuelto en mantas y ahora ¡Era toda una señorita! La miró con cariño y agregó:

—Estás lindísima, no debes preocuparte de nada.

Sonrojada, ella asintió y musitó un "gracias".

Franny se miró otra vez en el espejo. Llevaba un vestido con escote no muy pronunciado, que acentuaba su delgada cintura con un listón a juego que esponjaba su falda, haciendo que cayera en pliegues hermosos hasta arriba de sus rodillas. Era de color azul, con contrastes negros y azul petróleo. Una gargantilla fina plateada, a juego con aretes pequeños y un brazalete no muy llamativo eran los accesorios. Los zapatos negros de tacón combinaban con el bolso de mano, de ese mismo color. El cabello estaba parcialmente recogido, dejaba caer mechones lisos por la espalda y el pequeño copete cubría su frente, pero no sus grandes ojos delineados. Su maquillaje ligero la hacía ver natural, pero bonita.

Sabía que se veía bien, pero de verdad estaba nerviosa. Sería su graduación de Preparatoria, algo memorial y quería lucir perfecta. Durante la ceremonia en la mañana recogido su diploma, luciendo la sotana y lanzando el gorro al aire. Ahora, en el baile, tocaba lo más importante: lucirte y verte bien.

Todas las generaciones eran perfeccionistas con la graduación. Más las chicas con sus parejas. Ir sola al baile significaba vergüenza, al menos en su mente joven e ingenua. Franny no iría sola, claro, ni tampoco con sus hermanos (aunque tanto Art como Gastón querían acompañarla, típicos hermanos mayores, celosos y posesivos) su mejor amigo, Cornelius Robinson, amablemente la escoltaría y bailaría con ella en esa ocasión especial.

Pero para Franny Cornelius no era un simple amigo. Desde hace mucho que la chica sentía por él un cariño especial, diferente. Y esperaba de verdad que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Pero tímida como ella sola en un campo que le era ajeno, el solo hecho de pensar decirle cómo se sentía era atemorizante.

Art abrió la puerta:

—Hermanita, es hora de bajar.

—¿Qué? A, sí.

Franny bajó a la sala de su casa con Art detrás. Gastón y sus padres estaban viendo la tele y al verla hicieron una ovación al unísono.

—Te ves preciosa hija.

—De verdad que si.

Gastón frunció el ceño:

—¿Cómo se llama el chico con el que saldrás

—Cornelius Robinson. Mi mejor amigo.—replicó.

—Ah… el genio… pues si es tan listo espero que sepa mantener sus manos donde deben y…

—¡Gastón!—inmediatamente se calló ante el grito de su madre—Basta. Hija te ves hermosa.

—Gracias mamá.

En eso sonó el timbre de la puerta. Art, ensanchando sus trabajados hombros, la abrió. Cornelius llevaba un traje elegante con un toque casual, y sonreía. Art era el que usualmente llevaba a Franny a todos lados, incluidas sus "paseos con su mejor amigo" por lo que conocía perfectamente a Cornelius. Le agradaba el chico, pero a veces su instinto protector le ganaba.

Cornelius entró a la casa sonriendo. Franny inmediatamente caminó hacia él, pensando que debían irse lo más pronto posible y alejarse de sus hermanos. Para su desgracia, esa fue la noche donde toda su familia conspiró un poco.

—Ya nos vamos—anunció.

—Espera hija—la detuvo su madre—¿A qué hora la traerás, Cornelius?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—A la hora que usted me pida.

Ella esbozó una amable sonrisa.

—Media noche me parece bien ¿Tu qué opinas, cariño?

Franny miró nerviosa a su padre. Éste tenía una mirada casi implacable que, con todo, no pudo intimidar al joven Robinson. Y si lo hizo Cornelius simuló bastante bien.

—Mientras no hagan nada indebido…—se cruzó de brazos—La medianoche me parece bien.

Cornelius rió un poco.

—Le prometo traérsela a tiempo e ilesa.

—Más que nada cuida dónde estarán tus manos—Oh por Dios ¡Que alguien callase a Art!—Por que yo…

—Art.—le calló su madre, bastó la mirada para el joven se recargara sin decir nada más—Muy bien… espero que los dos se diviertan.

—Gracias mamá—Franny casi empujaba a Cornelius hacia la salida.

—Y recuerden que existe el condón—agregó Gastón desde las escaleras—Digo, por si no pueden aguantarse las ganas.

—¿Qué?

—Hija, has buen uso de libertad que se te da—eso lo dijo el padre.

—No olvides que la mayor virtud de una mujer es su inocencia.

¡Dios mío, dios mío! Franny no podría estar más sonrojada.

—¡Adiós!—cerró la puerta casi de golpe.

Estaba tan enojada ¿Por qué a su familia le encantaba avergonzarla de esa manera? Le dieron ganas de pegarle a algo, lo que fuera. Anduvo molesta y casi con lágrimas en los ojos hasta el auto, cuando la hizo de verdad enfurecer.

La risa de Cornelius.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche todavía riéndose, casi a carcajadas. Y a ella le dieron ganas de darle en ese mismo instante una bofetada. Se sentó de golpe y cruzó los brazos, él tomó asiento a su lado y prendió el coche. Se fueron hacia la fiesta.

El silencio era tan pesado que Cornelius apenas y podía resistirlo. Era más que obvio que Franny estaba enfadada.

—¿Por qué estás enojada?

—No estoy enojada.

—Franny…

—No estoy molesta.

—Por favor dime.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo estoy!

Silencio.

Conducían, cambiaron la estación de radio un par de veces, acomodaron la temperatura del lugar. Hablaron de nuevo.

—¿Lista para tu fiesta?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Franny?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada.

Ni cómo hacer. En el tiempo que la conocía, Cornelius ya sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella o le dijera, o lo olvidara. Llegaron al lugar del evento, bajaron y entraron. Las luces de colores, la música, las mesas, las personas hablando. El ambiente era tan ameno que pronto todo resto de mal humor se esfumó en Franny y ella se la pasó divirtiéndose. Habló con amigas, lo llevaba y lo presentaba con medio mundo, casi presumiéndolo. Él solo era feliz de ver esa carita morena rosada de la alegría.

Llegó el momento de bailar y los nervios volvieron. Ella nunca había bailado con nadie que no fueran su padre o sus hermanos. Cornelius, realmente, acudió a pocas fiestas en su juventud y sus conocimientos en el arte de la danza eran tan escasos, que se sintió intimidado frente a todos esos jóvenes moviéndose al son de la música.

—¿Quieres…mm… bailar?—le preguntó ella.

Cornelius asintió tímidamente.

—Si tu quieres…

Se movieron hacia la pista de baile. Había muchas parejas, sonaba una balada lenta. Franny colocó una mano sobre su hombro y otra en el pecho, sonrojándose. Nerviosísimo, Cornelius la sostuvo de la cintura. Pocos segundos fueron necesarios para que la perspicaz Franny viera su duda y adivinara sus pensamientos.

—Así…—comenzó a decir—Sujétame ésta mano.

Alzaron las manos entrelazadas. Ella reafirmó la mano de él sobre su cintura y de un empujoncito se movieron. Los pies meneándose despacio. Uno atrás, otro adelante, hacia atrás, hacia adelante… vuelta. Pasando el tiempo y observando a las parejas, Cornelius fue entendiendo mejor cómo debía moverse. No era tan difícil, aunque, bueno, él que siempre se la pasaba sentado o investigando lo encontraba complicado.

Franny estaba encantada. La melodía por un momento bajó de volumen y solo quedó el suave compás de la sinfonía, marcada por el canto melodioso de un violín y piano. El tranquilo ambiente y las luces deliberadamente disminuidas le hicieron tener más confianza. Sin pensarlo dos veces, recargó con suavidad su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cornelius. Él, asombrado por el gesto que tantas veces relacionó con cariño, se limitó a abrazarla y seguirse moviendo. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, y el calor lo hizo darse cuenta que, sin proponérselo, tenía sentimientos más fuertes hacia Franny de los que creía.

Muchas otras parejas pasaban por momentos parecidos, o más apasionados. Notando el descontento de los solteros, el DJ agarró el micrófono subiendo la melodía.

—Bien… ¿Quién está listo para moverse?

Un coro de "¡Yeah!" fue la contestación.

La música latina inundó el ambiente y con sus tonadas intensas provocó en los jóvenes movimientos alocados, sonrisas, gritos y juegos acompañados de una coreografía animaron tanto el lugar que no había más dudas: aquello era un festejo.

Cornelius, que conocía poco de la vida social juvenil, se limitó a menearse lentamente de un lado al otro mientras veía a Franny participar activamente en movimientos que jamás consideró existentes. Ella lucía cada vez más relajada. Es impresionante cuánto pueden animar y des-estresar un poco de música, luces y buena compañía.

Ya cansada de sus altos zapatos con tacón (tenía diecisiete, apenas se estaba acostumbrando) Franny tomó asiento en una mesa al lado de Cornelius. Estaban solos y había sodas y botana. Distanciados de la pista de baile, podían charlar sin tener que gritar.

—¿Cómo te la estás pasando?—preguntó Franny.

—Perfectamente—fue su respuesta—¿Y tú? ¿Mucha diversión?

Rió por lo bajo.

—Ya ves, somos una generación de locos.

—Está bien, de hecho se ve divertido.

—¿No sabes bailar la macarena*?

Preguntó, al notar que la mirada de Cornelius analizaba fríamente los pasos de sus compañeros, bailando al mismo tiempo.

—No—repuso—Ni conocía la canción.

—Ven.

Ella lo puso de pie y aún al lado de la mesa, fue mostrándole los pasos.

—¿Ves? Primero esa mano… exacto, luego la otra. Este movimiento…No, así no… exacto. La cadera, la cadera…

Cornelius imitaba lo mejor que su torpe cuerpo le permitía. Al final, tras varios intentos, aunque torpemente pudo imitar la misma coreografía que los demás. Mientras que Franny fluía con elegancia, él… bueno. Se notaba que era novato.

Los golpes de la música country provocaron más gritos en los presentes. Era la clásica "No rompas mi corazón".

—Muy bien, ésta es así. Aplauso, dos pasos y giro ¿Ves? Aplauso, dos pasos y giro…

La verdad, aunque era sencillo el movimiento, los giros desorientan a cualquiera. Cornelius debió dar varias rondas antes de que sus pies imitaran de tal manera las vueltas que terminara en el sentido correcto. Posteriormente, le acompañó su inseparable pareja: "Payaso del rodeo". Era parecida, sin giros bruscos, pero mucho más rápida.

Muchos tacones volaron cuando las mujeres se animaron en el centro de la pista a bailar. Aunque sin acudir a la pista, Franny también se quitó sus zapatos. La música animada empezó a sonar y todos se desplazaron velozmente con la destreza de años bailando lo mismo, animados, gritando, aplaudiendo… Cornelius, como muchos otros, no aguantó toda la canción. Pero el atlético cuerpo de una campeona en karate claro que resiste cinco minutos de rápido e intenso baile.

Sudada, pero feliz, Franny tomó sus manos.

—Bueno, me ganas en algo: bailar perfectamente—le dijo Cornelius en tono de broma—Pero creo que es hora de irnos o tus hermanos me matarán.

Comprobando la hora en el reloj, Franny asintió ¿Cómo había pasado el tiempo tan rápido?

—Vayámonos.

Rápidas despedidas y miradas fueron suficientes. Con los zapatos en mano, Franny se subió al auto y descansó unos minutos de tanta danza. Cornelius sudaba demasiado, a pesar de haber bailado mucho menos. El silencio era cómodo, pero aún así, necesitaba ser roto.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido.

—Completamente—respondió Franny—Ya necesitaba descansar.

—Aunque algo me dice que no fui muy buena compañía…

—Todo lo contrario, fuiste magnífica.

Los dos se callaron, sonrojados. Cornelius no estacionó el auto enfrente a la casa de Franny, si no a unas pocas cuadras, bajo un árbol. Estaba oscuro, el corazón de los latía desenfrenadamente y teñía sus mejillas de rojo. Ambos sabían exactamente qué venía, pero tenían miedo. De dar ese tambaleante paso que podía desmoronar en un segundo sus vidas, o construir de igual manera.

Finalmente, fueron esos sentimientos sumados a la adrenalina del momento, la desbocada confianza juvenil avivó la llama existente. Viéndose a los ojos por un instante que pareció la eternidad, se inclinaron uno hacia el otro y sellaron sus labios. Corto, tierno, fueron distanciándose. Un simple gemido desató la pasión de ambos. Abrazados con fuerza, entrelazaron sus dedos y las bocas lucharon por ganar. Una sensación como descarga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos enteros, estremeciéndolos. Y el placer...¡Oh, qué felicidad!

Duraron así, abrazados, besándose, por mucho más rato...

* * *

><p>Finito...! por ahora :D<p>

*Macarena y Payaso del Rodeo son canciones clásicas que se bailan, al menos, en las fiestas de las regiones noreste en México (donde vivo) nunca he ido a fiestas de otros estados y menos de otros países. "No rompas mi corazón" es la versión en español de la canción "Don't break my heart" cantada por Billy Ray Cyrus. En YouTube pueden encontrar los bailes de las tres canciones, así como les pongo el nombre :)

¿Y qué les pareció? ¡El beso...! yeah, las cosas van madurando. No sé si seguirán los 18 o los 19 años, aunque más o menos tengo trazada una especie de trama para el siguiente capítulo ¿Les gustó? ¿Puede mejorar? ¿Estuvo de plano mal? opinen ¡Me es importante saber qué piensan!

Ah, y subí otra historia llamada** "Perdido"** es una traducción de uno de mis fics favoritos en inglés, por si quieren pasar y leer.

Gracias por leerme :D

chao!


	5. 18 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****¡Hola a todoos! vuelvo al fin, con otro capítulo más. Este es un poquito más largo, ya ven, me dio una idea semi-loca y me gustó mucho, me puse a escribirla muy rápidamente porque mañana presento mi último examaen del semestre y estoy apurada-aliviada :D

Comentarios:

mariniti the white dragon: muchas gracias, lo sé, al final de la película creo que ese fue el único detalle por perfeccionar. Pero en fin, la película era más motivacional que romántica, por eso hago este fic. Por cierto, no entendí ¿los zombies? ¿me harías el favor de explicarme eso? :)

DIL NEVILLE: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios y el apoyo que me has dado, ha resultado alentador. Siempre me quedé con esa pregunta "¿Cómo sería?" después de todo, en el futuro se ven como una pareja estable y que comparte un gran amor, debieron haber pasado por muchas cosas para desarrollar tal empatía y por eso me animé a hacer este fic.

Eliana Doniniargentina buenos: lo sé, es frustrante que no haya mucha variedad de historias con esta película tan bonita.. ni modo.

Marianita-Chan: jajaja, lo sé, a veces los compañeros morbosos son mala influencia xD Pero no, no hicieron nada más que unos besos y caricias inocentes. Son jóvenes, no idiotar xD

* * *

><p><strong>18 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Por primera vez en sus dieciocho años de vida, Franny Fabunicci sentía miedo. Y lo admitía como tal.

En una de sus manos estaba el anuario escolar, con las fotografías de todos los jóvenes de su propia generación y ella misma. Recuerdos de su escuela, de momentos felices y amargos. El pasado renuente a irse.

Miró la maleta sobre su cama, con la ropa cuidadosamente doblada. En el suelo había más cajas con sus cosas, trofeos, libros. Lo que ocuparía en su estancia. Nunca había pensando seriamente en el momento de dejar la casa materna. Ser aceptaba por una de las universidades más prestigiadas era algo emocionante.

Pero Franny tenía miedo, porque se dio cuenta que así como las cosas habían cambiado repentinamente, su vida le daría vueltas y vueltas. Y ella ya no estaba muy segura de cómo iría a terminar. ¿Bien o mal parada?

Siempre había pensado que la vida se formaba a partir de las decisiones, que lo que una pensaba se podía materializar. Pero las cosas no son como uno piensa a la edad de siete años. Muchas cosas habían pasado en si vida, consecuencia de decisiones que creyó buenas y resultaron muy malas. La fortuna le dio tantas sorpresas que hasta ese punto, ya no estaba seguro de cómo podían resultar las cosas.

Y tenía miedo que entre todas esas sorpresas encontrara el final de lo bueno. Amaba a su familia, tenía buenos amigos… ¿podría la vida hacerla del todo feliz, como ella deseo? La universidad era todo un misterio para Franny. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué iría a pasar a partir de la próxima semana, que empezara sus estudios universitarios.

Su pasión por la música no menguó en todos estos años, y había constituido su brújula persona por años. Pero ahora, no era la música lo único que le importaba. Y por ende, lo que la guiaba.

Encima de la maleta, por sobre sus ropas, estaba un marco de fotografía. En él se podía ver claramente a ella misma, abrazada tiernamente por un hombre un poco más alto, de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Su mejor amigo desde hace tres años, su novio oficial desde hace uno.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? Su futuro se veía como un largo camino sombreado que no podía vislumbrar con claridad. Quería tantas cosas y no sabía qué decidir. Si se iba, mudándose a otro estado, claro que todo cambiaría. Se separaría de sus padres, ya no volvería a ver a sus amigas en meses, ni a Cornelius.

Realmente, Cornelius era quien más ocupaba sus cavilaciones y angustias. Acarició con suavidad las facciones del chico, estampadas permanentemente en ese trozo de papel protegido por el cristal. Los sentimientos hacia Cornelius eran tan grandes, intensos, casi palpables. Ella misma se encontraba asustada de hasta qué punto podía sentirse desdichada ante la idea de no volver a verlo.

Se tensó cuando tocaron su puerta.

—Pase—dijo.

Era Gastón.

—Hey Hermanita ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya estás lista?

Franny miró la maleta a medio hacer.

—Casi.

Notando el tono apagado en su vos, Gastón dio un paso para estar más cerca de ella. Todas sus cosas estaban empacadas y bien guardadas ¿Por qué entonces le decía que no estaba lista?

—¿Sucede algo?—colocó animoso una mano sobre su hombro—¿Algo que me quieras decir?

—No—negó apresuradamente—Nada, solo estaba pensando.

—Como digas.

Gastón salió, nunca supo realmente ni tuvo la mínima idea de qué hacer para que su hermana se sintiera cómoda. Art era mejor consolándola y hasta su madre. Franny quizá solamente necesitaba tiempo para hacerse la idea de que se mudaría y tendría más libertades que nunca.

Él mismo se sentía, como toda la familia, melancólico. Pero Franny ya tenía suficiente con sus pensamientos para soportar la tristeza familiar. No, debía ser fuerte por ella. Solo por ella.

**o-o**

La abrazó con fuerza.

—No te preocupes—le dijo con la voz más dulce que pudo—Te irá perfectamente bien.

Franny sonrió ante esas palabras.

—Gracias… viniendo de ti es alentador.

Cornelius la volvió a abrazar. Sentir su cuerpecito delgado entre sus brazo, aspirar el aroma de su cabello y de su fragancia, todo eso era realmente consolador. La idea de que no la vería en mucho tiempo, meses, quizá años, le dolía demasiado. Cornelius debió hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para acudir al aeropuerto con una sonrisa y despedirse debidamente.

Jamás, en todos sus pensamientos y planes a futuro, vislumbró el amor. Se veía como un científico exitoso, con todos sus inventos como sueños tangibles y accesibles a las personas. El mundo completamente mejorado por sus ideas innovadoras. Pero ¿Una mujer a su lado? Solo su madre.

¿Qué tenía Franny? ¿Por qué solo de verla un disparo de sentimientos intensos lo hacían temblar, enrojeciendo sus mejillas? Él no podía llegar a comprenderlo. Pero mucho tiempo atrás dejó de pensar en una explicación para su situación. Solo se dejó llevar por los sentimientos, pensando que sería cosa de adolescentes.

Obviamente, por la forma tan espantosa en que se sentía, por el deseo de no soltarla nunca, no era cosa de jóvenes. Era algo más.

—Me tengo que ir—le dijo ella, escuchando las llamadas para su vuelo.

—Lo sé—respondió, sin soltarla y besando sus cabellos negros.

Franny trató de separarse, pero la agarraba demasiado fuerte. Al final se rindió.

De repente, y sin que ella se lo esperara, Cornelius metió una mano en la bata de laboratorio que llevaba puesta, sacó una pequeñita cajita envuelta con llamativos colores y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Por favor, no la abras hasta que llegues a la universidad—le pidió—Prométemelo.

Franny agarró la cajita, que no pesaba nada, y la metió en su bolsa. No esperaba ni joyas ni anillos, conociendo a Cornelius, probablemente sería alguna baratija electrónica u objeto para que lo recordara.

—Lo prometo—repuso.

El la abrazó de nuevo, casi con desesperación.

—Cuídate mucho por favor—le dijo, pensando en todos esos babosos que se arremolinarían a su lado. Franny era muy bella—Siempre.

—Lo haré—le dedicó una sonrisa carente de alegría—Adiós mi amor.

"Mi amor" tras conocer a todos esos chicos interesantes, atletas, guapos, seductores, poetas, intelectuales…. ¿Lo seguiría queriendo? Aunque Cornelius tenía un plan para no mantenerse tan alejado de ella, y una chispa de esperanza por ello, la duda seguía atormentándolo.

Eran muchas sus dudas, pero no sería tan cruel de despedirse de Franny dejándole más miedos que seguridades. Él se inclinó y depositó en sus labios un beso tierno, suave. Se fue haciendo demandante. Era su último beso. Después cada quien saldría por una puerta diferente a destinos diferentes y no se verían, ni sentirían en meses.

Pronto el sabor de las lágrimas se sumó al de sus labios. Franny se le separó con violencia, incapaz de soportarlo más tiempo. Subió al avión pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás. La emoción de una experiencia completamente nueva se veía empañada por la ausencia de Cornelius y su familia,

Más de Cornelius.

Él era un chico bastante ocupado, entre sus proyectos, sus convenciones, sus inventos, la prensa, la empresa… Después de años separados ¿Él se acordaría de ella? Relaciones sentimentales se tardaban años en construir y segundos en destruir ¿Le pasaría eso a ellos dos?

No pudo pensarlo. No lo soportaba.

**o-o**

La habitación que le asignó la Universidad no era muy grande, tenía el tamaño justo para ella y sus dos compañeras de cuarto. Pronto se fueron dividiendo el espacio y cada una se enfocó en sus deberes, desempacando. Congeniaron las tres muy bien y charlaban ayudándose entre sí, conociéndose más.

Una se llamaba Rita y era una apasionada de Japón y sus animaciones. Tenía en sus cajas revistas de Manga, películas de anime y un montón de cosas japonesas. Quizá más que los propios japoneses. Miranda, en cambio, era de padres mexicanos y tenía su cultura demasiado arraigada para dejar de traer una colección de discos de Pedro Infante, Lola Beltrán y Luis Miguel. Además, dominaba perfectamente el inglés, español, francés e italiano (sus padres de verdad se esmeraron en su educación lingüística).

Franny, que era de origen italiano, inmediatamente congenió con las dos. Fueron desempacando animadamente y lo primero que hicieron, juntas, fue instalar y prender sus computadoras mientras las laptops se cargaban.

En el descanso, cada una checó sus correos electrónicos. Franny se sorprendió mucho de encontrar un mensaje sin abrir.

_De: Cornelius Robinson._

_Para: Franny._

_Mensaje: ¡Hola amor! Por favor, descarga la aplicación que te mande. Todas las instrucciones están en el documento anexo._

¿Descargar? Usualmente Franny no era muy buena con todos esos software. Pero lo extrañaba tanto que simplemente lo descargó. Tardó media hora en instalarse y al final, apareció un ícono nuevo en la barra de su correo.

¿Qué era eso?

—¿Qué tanto haces, Franny?—le preguntó Miranda, inclinándose para ver mejor el monitor de la chica—¿Chateas con alguien?

—No, no hay nadie conectado—y era verdad—Pero Cornelius me mandó una aplicación para descargar.

—Vaya ¡Amo las aplicaciones!—inmediatamente Rita tomó el control de su computador—Anda… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—No tengo ni la menor idea.

—¡Es una aplicación de webcam!

—¿Qué cosa?—Franny siempre sintió tanta pasión por la música, sus ranas y el karate, que todo lo demás le tenía sin cuidado.

—Como una video llamada—explicó Rita amablemente.—Si has oído de eso ¿Verdad?

—Claro que sí—bien, oído, jamás usado.

—Lástima, es una aplicación muy segura y moderna—Rita analizaba una especie de listado en las Propiedades—Pero no tenemos webcam para usarla.

"_Por favor, no la abras hasta que llegues a la universidad"_ esas palabras inmediatamente vinieron a su mente e hicieron una conexión con el momento que estaba pasando. Fue hacia su cama y agarró la bolsa, rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar la cajita.

—¿Qué es eso?.—preguntó Miranda.

—Un regalo de Cornelius, me dijo que lo abriera hasta que llegase aquí.

Lo abrió ansiosamente y encontró una caja de webcam completamente nueva, moderna y con un peculiar estilo. Rita la ayudó instalándola y pronto, en menos de quince minutos, estaba conectada.

—¿Qué es esto?—señaló una especie de ventana nueva.

—Solamente dale click en aceptar.

—Bien.

Y de repente, una enorme ventana ocupó toda la pantalla y estaba la imagen sonriente de Cornelius.

_—¡Hola amor! ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?—_le habló.

_—Cornelius… pero ¿eres tú?... yo… ¡Rita, explícame!_

Exigió la muchacha. Rita se encogió de hombros.

—_Esa es una video llamada._

_—Cornelius, eh… Hola._

_—Hola de nuevo._

_—¿Cómo has estado? Bueno, yo no tengo idea de cómo funciona esta cosa._

—_Es para que nos mantengamos en contacto Franny, más fácil ¿No crees?_

—_Bueno, al menos te puedo ver—_y la chica tocó acariciadoramente el cristal de la pantalla.

_—Ésa era la idea._

Los dos chicos siguieron conversando. Rita y Miranda prudentemente se fueron "a comer algo".

* * *

><p>Eso fue todo. Verán, tengo la suerte de que en mi ciudad hay universidades, por lo que no tendré que mudarme por el momento. Cuando crezca un poco más y porque soy ambiciosa, entre mis ideas están salir a estudiar al extranjero y espero en Dios conseguirlo. Nunca he pasado por una despedida o mudanza, espero que la escena saliera de lo más realista posible.<p>

Ojalá les guste y me dejen comentarios sobre eso.

Gracias por leer.

chao!


	6. 19 años

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE DISNEY, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo están? se que lleva muuuuuucho tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, pero en mi defensa no tenía idea de qué escribir, y ahora que al fin me salió esto se los tenía que compartir. Espero que aún sigan este fic y que este capítulo realmente les guste =D

Muchas gracias a:

**Marianita-Chan, denisse-anime, CriXar, Mayra, Hinathita,Kai Alexander Malfoy-Black, hitsuyackie, Kari Takaishi Yagami Pollomon, narushizu4ever, bell, chibimariana, Andrea, sakura-selene, KaryLee, Mariniti, Dil Neville.**

Por sus hermosos comentarios, que no contesto personalmente por dos razones: 1.-No tengo el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo 2.-Me da pena porque varios son de hace dos años :(

¡Espero que este capítulo también les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>19 años.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ya iba un año desde que Franny estudiaba en la Universidad y, para ella, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Extrañaba su ciudad, su familia, sus amigos; pero tenía otros animados y alocados amigos, diversa atracciones cerca para pasar el rato y además, unas calificaciones muy envidiables.

Franny estudiaba música y la carrera duraba cuatro años. Tras aprobar el primer año perfectamente bien, Franny tenía la oportunidad de regresar a su casa para vacaciones de verano. Pero el cierre del año escolar se fue demorando por administraciones mal hechas, para su fastidio.

Había hablado frecuentemente con Cornelius por el video-chat y comunicado con su familia por correo electrónico y teléfono. Habían llegado al acuerdo de que Cornelius (que estaba en una conferencia por Nueva York) la recogería para regresarla a la ciudad durante los tres meses de vacaciones. Aunque Franny se quedaría con sus padres, la joven pareja ya había planeado muchas cosas por hacer.

Así, Franny con Miranda y Rita preparaban muchas de sus cosas en maletas pequeñas. Todas estaban ansiosas de volver con su familia. Era increíble cuánto podías extrañar a tus seres queridos por uno meses de separación. Después de horas jugando y empacando decidieron ir a comer. Claro, a la cafetería de la escuela.

—Entonces… ¿Vendrá Cornelius por ti?—preguntó Miranda, mientras agarraban un jugo del mostrador y lo colocaba en su charola.

—Así es—Franny había escogido una ensalada y una botella de agua saborizada—Me llevará en un viaje de dos días.

—¡Dos días!—exclamó Rita, pagando en la caja—Mis padres pegarían un grito al cielo si lo supieran… ¿Segura que tus papás lo saben?

Franny rodó los ojos. Todos siempre se comportaban de la misma forma.

—Claro que lo saben. Ellos tienen mucha confianza en Cornelius.

Y era la verdad. Tanto los padres como los hermanos de Franny se habían acostumbrado mucho a Cornelius y le tenían sincero aprecio. Era un muchacho joven, responsable, muy centrado y bien educado que tenía además una familia maravillosa. Los Fabunicci y los Robinson se hacían más unidos con cada día que pasaba.

—Pues vaya tu suerte—replicó Miranda

—Ustedes también la tendrán—les sonrió—Cuando encuentren a alguien muy especial.

—¿Sabes?—continuaba Miranda—Lo que más me ha impresionado es cómo han durado. Mis novios no han podido soportarme por más de tres meses ¿Y tú? ¡Años!

—Además distanciados—agregó Rita—Mi novio terminó conmigo porque no soportaba la idea de un romance a distancia.

—Pero eso es ridículo—les respondió—Es decir, claro que es difícil pero…no imposible.

—Es que tu amas mucho a Cornelius. Nosotras, solo teníamos el romance del momento—Rita bajó la mirada—A ver cuándo nos flecha cupido…

—Por mí que se tarde, ni tengo prisa.

—Ya te veré en unos años cuando Franny se case ¿no crees?—Rita miró a Franny.

—No lo sé—la pelinegra estaba sonrojada—Pero…

La mesa comenzó a vibrar cuando el celular de Rita sonaba por una llamada entrante. Ella se disculpó, alejándose de la mesa para contestar.

—De verdad que te envidio Franny.—le dijo Miranda—Un novio ejemplar que hasta tu familia adora… ¿Y dónde iré yo a encontrar eso?

—Con paciencia se consigue, Miranda. Tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho. Cada quien tiene su momento.

—Hay días en que pienso, ese momento nunca me llegará a mí.

Los ojos de Miranda estaban entristecidos. Una pálida sombra de deseos sin realizar oscureció su semblante mientras se ponía de pie, fingiendo indiferencia.

—En fin. Me voy, te deseo mucha suerte en tus vacaciones Franny.

—Yo te las deseo más.

Las chicas fueron despidiéndose.

Mientras Franny terminaba de empacar su mente no pudo dejar de pensar en las declaraciones de Miranda. Cuando uno ve a gente así, llena de deseos de amor y de romance, de verdad agradece aún más lo que tiene. No había visto en persona a Cornelius en meses. Pero él estaba ahí y sabía que lo estaría siempre para ella.

Debía ser difícil lidiar contra corazones rotos cuando todos en la Universidad presumían su noviazgo como el mejor del mundo. Pero Franny no decidió perder más tiempo en eso. Ella terminó de hacer el equipaje y se preparó mentalmente para sus vacaciones más felices de la vida.

Franny con unas maletas en mano se paró cerca de la puerta de la Universidad, donde le indicó a Cornelius que la buscara. Nunca le pasó por la mente que en aquel lugar frecuentemente se juntaba el equipo de Fútbol americano. Y entre ellos, claro, el engreído líder: Jonathan Strake. Cuando lo vio a la distancia, Franny de inmediato dio la media vuelta, pero Jonathan la vio.

—¡Fran!—gritó—¡Ven acá, bombón!

Jonathan se creía un adonis que gustaba de seducir a las chicas bonitas. Franny estaba en lista de futuras conquistas, al menos en su mente. Ella siempre le dejaba en claro que no buscaba nada con nadie, tenía novio y además, él le parecía un patán ¿Podía este idiota entenderlo?

No.

—¡No me llames así!—le gritó enfurecida—Aléjate, por favor Jonathan.

—Dime Jhonny—le dijo con fingida voz melosa—Corazón…

—¡Ya basta!—Franny en ese momento quiso darle una cachetada, cuando Jonathan abrió bien los ojos, irguiéndose repentinamente.

—¿Otra vez tú?—preguntó Jonathan en tono de sorna, alejándose un paso.

Franny sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteó para encontrarse con Michael O'Doon.

—Sí—dijo Mike—Vete por favor Jhon ¿O quieres que te recuerde lo que le hago a los mujeriegos?

Mike era mucho más alto y musculoso que Jonathan.

Jonathan miró a Franny fijamente, le dio la espalda y se fue con su grupo de borrachos amigos. La pelinegra miró a su mejor amigo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Mike—le dijo—No tienes idea de la que te debo.

—Si te las cobrara andarías en banca rota desde hace mucho tiempo—respondió como broma—¿Te vas?—señaló las maletas.

—Así es. Con mi familia.

—¿Te recogen tus padres?

—No, lo hará Cornelius.

—Ah…

No era un secreto en la Universidad que Mike estaba enamorado hasta los huesos de Franny. Aunque parecía que de todos, solo la susodicha ignoraba el hecho. Cosa sorprendente, por el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

—¿Tú no te irás de vacaciones?—preguntó Franny.

—Sí, pero me iré mañana.—le dijo.—Recuerda que yo debo irme en avión.

Mike era un estudiante extranjero, él vivía en Londres.

—Te extrañaré, eres la única persona en todo el Campus con quien puedo tener una buena charla científica—dijo Franny en tono de broma.

—¿Más aún que tu noviecito ganador del Nobel?—inquirió, con dejo de enfado.

Franny sabía que Cornelius no le agradaba en lo más mínimo a Mike, aunque no sabía la razón ¡Ni se conocían! Por eso ignoraba esos comentarios ácidos a fin de no amargarse. Mike le agradaba mucho como para dejar que esas frivolidades le afectaran.

—Si tomamos en cuenta que a ti te veo todos los días, sí.

Ella miró entonces hacia el estacionamiento ansiosa, las manitas estrujando parte de su blusa. Mike la miró con una mueca en su cara. Era horrible ver a la que consideras tu alma gemela al lado de un hombre que no la sabía valorar. Claro que las cosas no eran así, pero es fácil trastornar los hechos cuando se está enamorado.

—¿Segura que va a venir hoy?—preguntó Mike.

—Claro que sí. Me lo prometió.

"Quizá él no cumple su promesa" pensó en sus adentros. No lo dijo en voz alta por no comenzar un problema. Mike era más alto que Franny y mientras ella estaba nerviosa, viendo hacia la puerta norte del estacionamiento, él pudo contemplar un auto que iba entrando por la puerta este. Reconocer los cabellos rubios fue fácil. En su fuero interno, Mike sabía que estaba haciendo mal, era una jugada demasiado riesgosa. Pero su familia estaba teniendo problemas económicos y era muy poco probable que volviera el próximo semestre ¡No podía irse sin mínimo, decirle a Franny cómo se sentía!

El auto de Cornelius estaba ya muy cerca de donde estaban y Mike se dio cuenta que el científico ya había detectado a su novia. Sonriendo por lo bajo, y con un movimiento tremendamente rápido, Mike agarró a Franny por la cintura y la jaló hacia él, besándola repentinamente en los labios rosados. Ella reaccionó espantada y conmocionada, alejándose mientras le daba una cachetada.

—Pero… ¿Cómo?—Franny estaba impresionada, en completo estado de shock—Yo…

—Franny…

Mike intentaba disculparse, sin éxito debo decir.

—Aléjate de mí.

—Pero…

—¡Aléjate!

Se escuchó el sonido de un claxon.

Al voltear la chica pudo comprobar que se trataba del auto de su novio. Franny se inclinó y agarró las dos maletas, corriendo. Cornelius apenas se había bajado del auto cuando ella ya estaba intentando abrir la cajuela.

—Calma—Cornelius introdujo la llave en el picaporte de la cajuela, abriéndola. Franny metió las maletas de golpe, yéndose al asiento de copiloto. Cornelius acomodó las maletas, cerró la cajuela y después se subió al auto. No sin antes dirigirle a Mike una mirada lo suficientemente amenazadora para hacer retroceder al chico.

—¿Cómo estás?—en su interior, Cornelius ardía de celos, pero al ver el estado crítico de Franny consideró que la situación ameritaba calma y comprensión.

—Sólo conduce—le pidió, voz baja y molesta.

Cornelius no protestó y prendió el auto. Inmediatamente condujo hacia la salida de la Universidad, pensando qué haría ahora para que su novia se sintiera mejor. Su propia mente era un caos, por un lado estaba enfadado porque Franny nunca le comentó de sus amigos varones; en segundo, porque ver a tu novia siendo besada—aunque ella le rechazó el beso—no era una escena en absoluto agradable. Y en tercero, porque Franny estaba a punto de tener un colapso.

Ya cuando salieron del campus escolar, Franny se permitió llorar ¿Es que siempre tenía que ser así? Todos los chicos que conoció en la escuela habían querido tener algo más con ella. Era espantoso pensar que no podía tener amigos. Había creído que Mike era distinto, una persona servicial, buena… pero resultó ser tan patán como Jonathan.

A Cornelius no le gustaba nada verla así. Había esperado por verla todo un año para que ahora la recogiera triste, llorosa y lastimada.

—¿Qué paso?—se aventuró a preguntar.

Franny negó.

—Nada importante.

—Lo es si te tiene de esa forma—y se contuvo de que su voz no sonara molesta—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Nada!

-Franny.

—¿No puedes limitarte a conducir?

—¡Te encuentro con otro chico y toda histérica! ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?

—¿Me estás reclamando?

—¡No, yo solo…!

—¡No confías en mí!

—Franny…

—¡Vas a chocar!

—¿Qué…?

Al regresar su vista a la carretera, vio un coche a gran velocidad y el sonido del clackson. Inmediatamente frenó y se movió al otro lado de la calle, permitiendo al carro cruzar. El conductor maldijo pero no escucharon sus oraciones y la pareja, con los corazones a punto de salir de sus pechos, se miraron entre sí. Había un silencioso reclamo en los ojos de ambos.

Cornelius siguió conduciendo y ahora los invadía un incómodo silencio. Franny maldecía en su mente, seguro Cornelius estaba enojado con ella por encontrarla besando a otro hombre ¡Pero ni siquiera había querido besarlo! Le dolía esa traición por parte de Mike y ahora le dolía más que por ese tarado no tenía el reencuentro que había estado esperando con su novio. Cornelius en cambio estaba enojado, sí, pero de que Franny se guardara sus problemas y no le dejara ayudarla; ya se imaginaba que había una fila de hombres atrás de ella, no podía evitarlo si no estaba en la universidad, pero ¿porqué nunca le contaba de eso en las llamadas, los mensajes? ¿no confiaba en él lo suficiente?

Siguieron así en silencio hasta que comenzó a anochecer, tal y como lo habían planeado, llegaron a un motel. Para sorpresa de Cornelius, Franny no pidió dos habitaciones separadas, sino una habitación con dos camas. Cornelius pagó y los dos fueron hacia la habitación todavía en silencio. Era espaciosa y linda.

—¿Quieres algo de comer?—preguntó Cornelius, recordando que había visto un restaurante al lado del motel.

Franny asintió. Dejaron las maletas en el piso y se fueron al restaurante. No decían nada, no se miraban siquiera. Estaban tensos, y ni siquiera estaban seguros de porqué. Cada uno pensaba diferentes cosas y no sabían cómo comenzar a charlar.

Comieron también en silencio, comentando una que otra cosa acerca del menú y del café. Franny miraba a Cornelius centrado en su comida, llevando bocados a su boca, cuando una idea apareció en su mente.

_Mi novio terminó conmigo porque no soportaba la idea de un romance a distancia_. Esas fueron las palabras de Rita. Franny pensó una y otra vez que el antiguo novio de su amiga no era como Cornelius. Pero… pero una relación a distancia siempre era difícil. Ellos lo habían sobrellevado tan bien, hasta ese momento ¿Quizá…? ¿Quizá Cornelius estaba dándose cuenta que no iba a poder soportarlo? ¿Quizá él…?

No… sencillamente no. Era imposible ¡No! Lo que ellos compartían era especial. Era más especial que un simple noviazgo adolescente. Ellos tenía un lazo…y él lo sabía. Él la quería. Él lo sabía… ¿verdad?

Cornelius comía mirando de vez en cuando a Franny. Ella se veía pensativa, triste y preocupada. Trataba de no suspirar o mostrar un rostro enfadado. Tenía tantas ganas de saber qué le pasaba, de abrazarla, de consolarla, de que ella le confesara cualquier molestia. Regresar a la universidad de ser necesario y romperle la nariz a quien le había hecho daño. Pero ella no decía nada y le frustraba demasiado ¿Cómo podía ayudarla si no le decía qué andaba mal?

Después de cenar fueron de regreso al motel. Franny tomó un baño rápido y se metió bajo los cobertores de su cama. Cornelius también se bañó después, más despacio y buscando que el agua lo calmara. Al salir Franny estaba ya dormida. Aprovechando eso, se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y recostarse en su propia cama (las camas estaban separadas solo por un buró)

Apagó la luz. Ese no era el reencuentro que había planeado. Lejanos quedaron los abrazaos, los besos y las risas de un viaje de ensueño. Suspirando al fin, se recostó sobre la almohada y esperó a que llegara Morfeo.

**-o-**

—¡Ah!

Cornelius inmediatamente se sentó y miró alrededor. Buscó a tientas las gafas sobre el buró mientras pensaba qué estaría pasando. Al ponerse los lentes, se percató de que no había ruidos ni más sombras, así que la opción de un ladrón estaba descartada. Miró a Franny preocupado y se dio cuenta de que la chica seguía dormida, removiéndose sobre la cama con un rostro crispado de miedo.

—Franny—se inclinó cerca de ella, sentándose a su lado en la cama—Franny despierta…

Pero ella parecía no reaccionar. Seguía moviéndose, gritando y llorando.

—¡Franny!

La sujetó de los hombros alzándola con delicadeza. El movimiento hizo que ella comenzara a reaccionar. Gritó otra vez, pero abrió un poco los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se lanzó a sus brazos, enterrando su carita empapada de lágrimas en su pecho y aferrándose a su bata de dormir como un oso de peluche.

Cornelius acariciaba con ternura su cabello, tarareando melodías y diciendo cosas como "fue solo un sueño" "ya pasó" "estás a salvo" pero Franny lloraba como si no lo escuchara. Intentó alejarse un poco para agarrar el reloj y ver qué hora era, pero ella se pegó aún más a su cuerpo y sollozó.

—¡No me dejes!—gritó al fin algo coherente, antes de que un gemido la hiciera derramar más llanto—Por favor… no me dejes.

Cornelius desechó la idea de ver la hora y la abrazó con más fuerza, si es que eso para posible, antes de hablar.

—No me iré a ningún lado.—pensaba qué habría soñado para estar tan histérica y asustada.

Franny siguió llorando un rato aferrándose a su novio, Cornelius no pudo hacer nada más que abrazarla y darle palabras de ánimo con una gran impotencia en su interior ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué le pasaba a su querida Franny?

Ella finalmente se despegó de él ya más calmada y limpiándose el rostro con las sábanas, él le besó las mejillas saladas por las lágrimas y ella no rechistó. Estuvieron así, en silencio, uno frente al otro con manos juntas, hasta que él habló:

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?—preguntó.

Franny asintió.

—¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

Volvió a asentir.

Tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

Cornelius escuchó cada una de sus palabras, su miedo sobre su relación que podía verse afectada por la distancia, así como la tristeza y coraje de no poder tener amigos porque todos querían tener algo más con ella. También le dijo lo decepcionada que estaba porque ese reencuentro había resultado desastroso y después de la distancia y del tiempo sin verse ella sólo quería aprovechar al máximo cada momento, cosa que no se pudo por el dichoso de Mike.

—Y-yo q-q-quería—apenas podía hablar, porque mientras hablaba empezó a llorar otra vez.

Cornelius la calló con un corto beso (el primero que se daban en un año) y ella sorprendida lo abrazó del cuello para besarlo más profundamente. Se separaron después de un rato y él hablo.

—Mi niña bonita—le dijo—¿Por qué piensas que dejaría a mi niña por la distancia? Tú y yo sabemos que es relativa. Además ¿Qué tiene de malo que de vez en cuando nos enojemos? Mírame, aquí estoy, siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Cornelius se sentía feliz de que ella al fin se hubiera abierto con él y de poder ayudarla de esa manera, podía mimarla y apapacharla y hablarle cariñosamente ya sin los silencios incómodos de por medio. Podía al fin tener a su Franny otra vez en brazos, y cuidar se cuerpecito delicado de todo y todos (principalmente de los Jhons y los Mikes)

Ella era su Franny, suya y de nadie más.

—Pensé que estarías más molesto conmigo—le dijo ella, ya más calmada y hablando tranquilamente.

—No mi amor—le respondió él con ternura—Me puse bastante celoso, pero tú me necesitabas mucho más y eres más importante que mi necesidad de tumbar a golpes a ese inepto.

Franny se rio un poco, y la sonrisa iluminó sus ojos.

—Además, estaba más preocupado por ti. No te negaré que sí me molesté un poco al principio, pero el verte que estas bien es lo único me importa.

—Eres muy bueno conmigo—le dijo ella, acurrucándose sobre su pecho—Éstas serán unas grandes vacaciones ¿no crees?

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo.

Por un momento, no había nada más que ellos dos, y se dieron otro beso en la oscuridad de la noche donde sólo se escuchaba el latido de sus corazones.

"Te amo" pensaron al mismo tiempo, y lo dijeron a través de sus labios no una, sino varias veces.

Los dos se acurrucaron uno con el otro, recostándose sobre la cama y tapándose con las sábanas. Ella estaba recostada en el pecho de él, respirando el aroma de su colonia que siempre la relajaba. Se quedaron así, dormidos y abrazos, hasta la mañana siguiente que sonó la alarma. Y después de apagar la alarma, siguieron recostados y abrazados un rato más.

Momentos tan especiales e íntimos no se repetían todo el tiempo, y menos ahora que estaban distanciados de muchas formas. No se soltaron ni un solo minuto mientras estuvieron recostados en esa cama, sintiendo el calor de su piel y el amor de sus corazones latiendo desenfrenados por la felicidad. Nada ni nadie les iba a quitar esa felicidad, nunca.


End file.
